


As rosas não falam

by Supernnova



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernnova/pseuds/Supernnova
Summary: Não podia culpar-se por amar alguém tão verdadeiramente a ponto de saber que algo tão irreversível quanto a morte jamais mudaria o que sentia.Olhou para as rosas que bailavam ao sabor do vento, alheias a sua efemeridade. Estava de volta ao jardim.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Pisces Albafica
Kudos: 1





	As rosas não falam

**Author's Note:**

> As citações pertencem à canção "As rosas não falam", com autoria de "Cartola".
> 
> Fi originalmente publicada no Spirit FanFiction em 16/03/2020

> "Devias vir para ver os meus olhos tristonhos
> 
> E, quem sabe, sonhavas meus sonhos por fim".

Para onde olhava eram escombros. O santuário demoraria para recuperar sua imponência, sabia bem. Igualmente ele. Todavia, não se culpava. Não por estar em pedaços após uma guerra onde, apesar da vitória, as baixas eram quase totais. Se pouco sobrou do santuário, igualmente pouco remanesceu de seus protetores.

Descia por entre as casas, já ciente do dever que estava prestes a assumir, ainda que não estivesse pronto. E quem estaria? Não se culpava por não estar. Ao fitar o horizonte devastado, captou o cavaleiro de Libra ao fim de seu campo de visão. Olharam-se longamente, apenas o silêncio, as ruínas e um enorme vazio entre eles. Não podia calçar os sapatos de Dohko sem ser injusto, mas podia valer-se de toda sua empatia para imaginar. Com a dor amorosa estampada no olhar que lhe dedicava aquele minuto cúmplice, Shion podia supor o que se passava dentro do outro. Um misto estranho de sentimentos, pois Dohko sofria por si, o santo de Áries imaginava. Por saber o quanto estava despedaçado, por entender que seu luto tomava formas específicas ao chegar na parcela do coração dedicada aos grandes amores e à vida que poderia ter sido e não foi*. Da mesma maneira, Dohko sofria por ele próprio, sentindo quiçá uma inveja egoísta — ainda que recriminada pelo mesmo — e amarga do morto, por mesmo morto significar algo que não sabia se chegaria perto de significar para Shion um dia. Ciúmes do defunto. Poderia ser algo risível, se não fosse tão trágico e melancólico. Certamente preferiria sentir ciúmes do vivo, pois de todo seu coração pungente desejava a felicidade do irmão de armas que amava de maneira não suficientemente secreta, visto que Shion já havia se dado conta dos sentimentos alheios não era de hoje. Lamentava não poder corresponder, lamentava a dor de alguém tão querido como Dohko, mas não se culpava. Definitivamente não era sua culpa. Não é o tipo de coisa pela qual se pode escolher.

Sentiu o cosmo cálido de Libra, que provocou um breve relaxamento de seus músculos. Sabia o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo. Tratava-se de um "pode ir, eu cuido de tudo por aqui". Engoliu a pouca saliva que conseguia produzir antes de responder dentro da mente de seu amigo.

"Obrigado".

Viu o homem menear a cabeça, assim que se fez escutar em sua mente. Deu por encerrada a conversa aparentemente muda e repleta de significado e retomou o que estava a fazer: descer. Avançou por tudo o que restara do Complexo do Santuário e em um canto reservado por fim sumiu, reaparecendo em frente ao casebre a uma distância imprecisa de onde estava. Não que não soubesse calculá-la, apenas não importava naquele momento. Observou o vasto roseiral que antecedia o lugar abandonado. Sabia que o tempo daria conta de varrer aquela paisagem um dia. Era terrível que dois homens tão nobres jazessem ali, sem pompa ou circunstância, em um local fadado ao esquecimento. Uma lágrima percorreu-lhe o rosto. Era inaceitável, mas não se culpava. Ambos os homens escolheram aquele repouso. Shion não sabia se por medo que o veneno em seus corpos emanasse pelo lençol freático, adoecendo o redor ou se pelo simples apego à reclusão. Dizia apego, porque sabia não haver gosto algum. Foram vidas de sacrifícios amargos. Observou as rosas no mais belo tom de vermelho: estava de volta ao jardim. 

Recordou-se de quantas vezes observou dali, não tão discretamente quanto deveria, a figura mais bonita que a mão do Criador fora capaz de esculpir, em seu exílio voluntário. E do sorriso tímido que logo se desfazia em sua feição que voltava rapidamente a ostentar a expressão de "você não deveria estar aqui". Aos olhos apaixonados de Shion, sua rabugice beirava o adorável. Sabe como é com o olhar apaixonado: ou vê o que não existe, ou vê além do que se mostra. 

Quanto tempo aquele local ainda duraria? Menos que ele, provavelmente. Em breve, tudo aquilo seria apenas uma memória. Queria que estivesse viva dentro de si. Viva, como o alvo de seu mais precioso afeto jamais tornaria a estar. 

Estava de volta ao jardim.

Então chorou.

Com apenas as rosas como testemunhas, chorou copiosamente, andando por entre os espinheiros majestosamente floridos, estancando próximo ao oeste, onde o sol se punha ao fim do horizonte. Observou as lápides. Mestre e discípulo juntos outra vez. Ao menos tinham um ao outro. Entretanto, aquilo não passava nem perto do que Shion havia desejado, intimamente sonhado, ainda que soubesse que seus sonhos não passariam disso: sonhos. Albáfica nunca lhe dera uma verdadeira chance. Mesmo tendo tomado seus lábios duas vezes e sobrevivido para contar, o santo de Peixes jamais suportaria destruir alguém que amava. Não outra vez. E Shion nada podia fazer quanto aquilo. Não era sua culpa. 

Sentiu a brisa fresca do entardecer que denunciava o fim do verão. Era forte o suficiente para trazer a maresia consigo, embora não estivesse próximo ao mar. Todavia, o bailar invisível do vento exaltava outra fragrância: rosas. O mesmo cheiro que Albáfica sempre carregava consigo. Shion inalou profundamente, tornado a olhar entre a vista marejada, a beleza efêmera e triunfal do jardim carmesim. Seu pranto adquiriu soluços. Sentiu seus ombros sacolejarem com a intensidade do seu pesar. Não fez questão de controlar-se ou conter. Apenas chorou, dedicando todos os seus sentidos ao ato: o corpo que agitava-se com a ação, a visão que nublava devido às lágrimas, os ouvidos que captavam seus soluços desolados, suas respiração dificultosa com o pranto incontido e que ainda assim inalava o aroma de rosa e por fim o gosto salgado e levemente amargo de suas próprias lágrimas, que corriam selvagens por seu rosto, atingindo seus lábios pelo caminho.

A realização do adeus.

Não podia culpar-se por se sentir arrasado. Era uma reação natural.

Cerrou o punho, com força excessiva.

— Minha culpa — balbuciou entre o choro — minha culpa…

Repetiu a sentença algumas vezes, antes de tentar controlar minimamente sua respiração descompassada.

— Eu deixei que morresse, permiti que lutasse sozinho, que defendesse sua honra até o fim… E ele a defendeu. Com toda a majestade que lhe era inerente, ainda que fosse a mais humilde das criaturas aos meus olhos… — abriu os braços, em uma expressão inconformada — E para quê serve a maldita honra, digam-me? Que diferença faz? Devo culpar-me por desejar que pudéssemos ser malditos juntos? A honra é só uma artimanha do destino para privar-nos do direito de sermos nós mesmos! De viver! De que adianta essa merda agora? Corpos e mais corpos ausentes de vida e repletos de honra, que insanidade! — queixou-se às rosas, como se estas fossem capazes de lhe responder.

Passou um tempo observando-as ao sabor da brisa, sentindo o silêncio ofendê-lo.

— Que bobagem, a minha…

Virou-se para, uma última vez, observar as lápides. Concentrou sua energia, somada aos dons inerentes de sua espécie, esperando que conseguisse falar dentro do espírito que tanto desejava que estivesse em paz.

"Sinto uma saudade assombrosa. É assustador olhar para um futuro sem você, ainda mais quando se trata de um futuro tão longevo quanto o de alguém da minha raça… Mas, se a honra era o que considerava o mais caro, honrarei tua memória todos os dias… Até o fim".

Escolheu uma rosa ao acaso e beijou-lhe as pétalas.

Em silêncio, banhado pela luz do arrebol que tingia tudo tão propiciamente de vermelho, retornou ao santuário, com sua culpa e seu perdão.

  
  


> "Queixo-me às rosas, mas que bobagem as rosas não falam, simplesmente as rosas exalam o perfume que roubam de ti".


End file.
